


Enough

by DiRoxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gentle morning sex, Implied Sexual Actions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: Jack lazily ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, pressing gentle kisses against his neck and listening to his sleepy sounds of pleasure. It was early in the morning, false dawn the only light coming through the window. Jack had woken not that long ago, and Mark had wrapped himself around Jack in the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsquiettime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/gifts).



> This one was a present I wrote for Itsquiettime last year. It's still one of my favorites that I've done because it's so... soft. So I hope you all enjoy it!

Jack lazily ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, pressing gentle kisses against his neck and listening to his sleepy sounds of pleasure. It was early in the morning, false dawn the only light coming through the window. Jack had woken not that long ago, and Mark had wrapped himself around Jack in the night.

His stomach had flipped and filled with warmth and butterflies. And as such, he had felt compelled to move closer and press gentle kisses across his lover’s forehead.

It had brought a gentle sound from Mark and he’d shifted closer to Jack in return.

So Jack had taken the time to leave a trail of kisses across his cheek bones, down his jawline, and peppering across his neck. He knew Mark was awake, that he’d woken sometime between the first kiss on his jaw and the touch of his lips against his neck. He’d heard the hitch of Mark’s breath and the sleepy murmur of his name before Mark had given in.

And Jack let his fingers tangle is Mark’s cotton candy hair as he rolled to straddle his hips. He trailed his lips down his neck to suckle on the hollow between his neck and shoulder, and then down to his collar bones. The breathless sounds Mark let out made a heat coil in his stomach that had everything to do with his lover.

Mark’s hands rested on his hips, his fingers digging into him in a bid for some control. He turned his head and caught Jack’s mouth, and as one they rocked and moved.

It was a slow rise, a gentle ebb and flow until they were shuddering against each other and clinging to keep themselves grounded. Mark finally relaxed back on the mattress, smiling sleeping at Jack as he ran his fingers through his hair again. And in that moment, he whispered a quiet question, a simple one that held so much weight. A question for completion.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled warmly, if a little teary eyed, leaning down to kiss him gently. And it was enough for Mark to know.

It was enough for them.


End file.
